


【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 03

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia





	【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 03

(三)忍足谦也

 

要我说，白石这家伙有时候就是心太软了。上次去关东比赛时预定车票和酒店的事情，还有这次周末来接应千岁的事情，他都大可以推脱掉，反正阿修成天都无业游民一样地在庭球部训练中频频缺席，而他自己从升上国三开始又忙得要死。

但如果他真的推脱掉，也就不是我认识的那个白石了，我有些无奈地想。我一巴掌拍掉铃声大作的闹钟，想到白石估计差不多就快赶到约定好的那个十字路口了，还是不情不愿地从被窝里爬起身来。

不过在速度这方面，我从来没失算过。我叼着面包，拎着书袋得意洋洋地走到餐桌前，瞟一眼墙上的时钟，还有二十分钟，绰绰有余。翔太正坐在餐桌前对付那碟煎蛋，头也不抬地说了声早安。

“早安。”我揉了揉他的发顶，在他身边拉开凳子坐下，“一会我和朋友去一趟学校庭球部，中午如果饿了，就先把昨天晚上留下的饭菜热一下。”

“和白石哥哥一起吗？"

我一怔，“你怎么知道的？”

“本来约好了今天给我讲解生物题，"他吞噎着面包含糊不清道，"可他说这周末突然有事情，要推迟到下周日再来我们家。原来他没告诉你啊。”

“你这小子，什么时候开始和我朋友走得那么近——等等，”我突然想起了什么，“你说下周日？下周日白石要来我们家？”

“对啊。自从他上次来我们家过夜后我就有存他手机号码了，你现在才来吃个什么劲的醋啊？”

我没空理会他的调侃，仰头把杯里的牛奶一饮而尽，从餐盘里又抓起一片面包，抄起手边的书包就往门口跑，“我很快就回来。”

 

 

我马达全开，一路风风火火地跑到十字路口的那颗樱花树下，正四处顾盼，就听见不远处传来两声响亮清脆的车铃。我循声望去，白石一只脚踩在地上，把脚踏车停在长椅旁边，笑着朝我挥了挥手。我应了一声，走近才发现他正看着手机里我发给他的短信。

“忘记告诉你下周去你们家给翔太补课的事情了。”他晃了晃手机，“有什么事吗？”

“太乱来了吧。”我回忆了一下小石川和阿修口中白石这两周的行程，愈发生起气来，“不是说去东京看过场地后就要着手安排路线了吗？最近快要测验的世界史也要抽出时间来复习吧，还有你参加的那个什么初级药剂师考核，不是也在下周吗？你居然还有心思答应给翔太讲题？！”

“嗯，这么一看似乎是挺忙的。”他若有所思地点了点头，“加百列最近食欲不怎么样，我也想找个时间带她去看看医生。这样的话，确实就没有空兼顾世界史了。”

“所以你为什么要答应啊！"我恨不得一巴掌拍在他那个不知道在想些什么的脑瓜上，"连睡觉的时间都快没了，小学生的生物课有国三学生的学业重要吗？有吗！”

“这话可不像是个当哥哥的人该说的噢。既然那么心疼我，部活后陪财前单独训练的任务就交给谦也吧，了却我一桩心事。”

“哈？谁心疼你了！你到底有没有这个自觉啊！”

“好了好了，我们快迟到了。“白石笑着拍拍脚踏车后座的坐垫，“上来吧，我载你一程。”

“以我的速度，才不需要搭你的顺风车呢。”我哼了一声，盯着那个显然特地多垫上了一层海绵的座位，还是侧着身坐了上去。白石另一只脚踏上脚踏板，眼见着就要失衡，我连忙腾出右手揽住他的腰，右边肩膀紧紧贴上他的后背。

 

脚踏车缓缓行驶，我的手贴着他的胸口，忽然在他的上衣袋里摸到触感硬邦邦的固体，抓出来一看，居然是阿修亲手描线涂色的那只小木头人，“怎么突然把这个带上了？你不是一直把它珍藏在床头储物柜里吗？”

“嘛，倒也算不上珍藏。前几天收拾房间把它拿出来，似乎有点掉色了，所以想拿去给监督重新补一次。"

我把它拿在手心转了个圈，端详一会，小芥子脸上的笑弧确实有些掉漆的痕迹。亏阿修还说这是他诸多成品中最得意的旷世杰作，才放置了一年，这质量真是让人不敢恭维啊。

阿修的抠门在庭球部是众所周知的事情。自我加入庭球部的那一天起，优胜就只吃过荞麦流水面，如果打了败仗最理想也只有多啃几块西瓜的份，我们几个队员坐在停车场周围的空地上，席地而坐，绕成半个圈，阿修站在我们跟前，一边总结这次竞赛亟需改进的方面，一边在夕阳的余晖下把手里的西瓜皮挥舞得瓜籽四处乱飞。

通常白石就坐在我身边，替我挑出一块最甜的西瓜，无论是懒散得无可救药的教练还是放飞得超乎常规的队员，他都从来没有表现出半点怨忿头痛的样子，嘴角边永远是既包容又乐观的笑。他这个庭球部部长当得可谓突兀，原哲前辈的一句话，再加上阿修的一个肯定的点头，他的位置就这样毫无悬念地定下来了。

但仔细一想，这事倒也不算突兀。白石那家伙的人望向来很好，无论是在庭球部还是在整个年级里。就算没有网球部部长的衬托，他在人群中也依然是个二十四小时全天候散发无间断热量的发光体，品学兼优，家教良好，情商拔群，位置站得再高也从来不对同辈和晚辈端架子，再加上那副天生的好皮囊，会有人不喜欢这样的他才怪。

但我喜欢他不仅仅是因为这些。他和我身边所有人都不同，比财前更加坦诚亲和，比侑士更加纯笃温柔，比小石川更加善于表现自我，又比金太郎更加懂得暗敛锋芒。我和他之间没有前后距离，也没有秘密，无论是肩膀靠着肩膀，还是面对面地站着，毫不费力地就能从对方的眼睛里看到对方的全世界。

我的这个想法一直持续了到国二的那场全国大赛。我们的关系在四天宝寺的落败后微妙地降到了冰点以上，有很长一段时间，我在部活的时候甚至都没办法做到直视他的眼睛。好在所有人都绝口不提那一场比赛，没过几个星期，我与白石的关系很快又恢复如初。

仅仅是因为一场意犹未尽的比赛，不至于让我们的关系陷入僵局，但问题是，那时候的白石其实总是显得有些不安，在我被焦虑感和愧怍心困扰得混乱不堪时，他自己似乎也陷入了无形的巨大压力而无法自救。说来奇怪，我在球场上远远地望着他在球场上为四天宝寺的优胜拼死拼活时，他总是那样意气风发、志在必得，永远散发着出类拔萃的安定感，而有时他站在我的身边，身上似乎却又忽然间多出几分不安感来，有时隐隐约约，有时摸不着半分，有时候又实在太过强烈，那阵无形的压迫感似乎一瞬间也影影绰绰地笼罩到了我的头上。

他确实应该有压迫感。说白石没有半点压力我是不信的，在还没掌握实权以前，他就已经受原哲前辈之托，负责监督我们每日的部活训练。他一面十分欣赏我们队伍百花齐放的网球风格，一面又因为急于提升队伍的总体水平显得紧张兮兮，这会儿让我们毫无负担地把自己的习惯发挥到极致，一转头又对我们基础动作里的缺陷几近吹毛求疵，把自己弄得都快精分了，我看着都替他觉得难受。

最后是财前加入庭球部时那幅看不上天看不上地的欠揍模样点醒了他，虽然我很不想承认。可白石多数时候也只是个凡人，会在关键时刻迷茫，在危机关头迟疑不定，即使多数时候都把自己的外皮缝制得毫无瑕疵，我还是希望他身边的人都能知道这一点。可偏偏没有多少人能明白。

 

“这么喜欢，不如就送给你吧？”白石见我端详了良久也不吭声，笑着打趣道。我愣了一下，有些嫌弃地瞪着小芥子的笑脸，“谁稀罕啊，手工制作这么差劲的玩偶。”

“是啊。放在书桌上怕碰坏了，收进柜筒里怕积上灰尘，既不能洗又不能擦，只能像樽神一样拿着供起来，实在是很难伺候。”或许是因为我离他胸腔的位置太接近，白石的声音听上去沉闷闷的，却格外清晰，比往常还要温厚几分，“但是没办法啊，对我来说，它有非同寻常的意义。”

“也是。”我低声说。小芥子在我手心里不太平稳地打了一个滚，我想起阿修把它揣在自己的风衣口袋里，站在白石面前；就连把网球部托付给白石的时候，他拿得出手的，居然也就只有这么一只加强版的小芥子而已。那张从没正经过的脸强行摆出一副一本正经的谱来，“怎么样，白石？”国二的时候，他是这么问的，“你有做好这份工作的觉悟吗？”

现在才来问这种话算是怎么回事啊，白石当上部长都已经将近一个月了，我坐在一侧暗自腹诽道。白石正站在我身边检查那份练习赛的日程表，闻言抬起头，眼神直直对上阿修那对意味不明的绿眼睛，“我有觉悟。”

“不过您怎么会突然问这个……”小石川说，部活室里的队员们也都朝这里看了过来。

“最近的表现还是没体现出你该有的觉悟哟，部长。”阿修拉了拉头上那顶边缘脱线的草帽。我们都有些惊讶，他向来很少这么直白地指出白石工作上的缺陷，“别忘了原哲之前告诫过你的话。升上国三之后，你需要背负的东西只会更多，务必要知道你一开始就肩负着的责任究竟是什么。”

“责任。”白石重复了一遍，微不可察地颔首，声音很轻渺，“我知道。”

小石川疑惑又担忧地看着阿修，一氏和小春面面相觑，所有人都没有出声，静候在自己的位置上默默地看着他们两人。我站在原地，没由来地再次感到内心一阵几近惶恐的躁动，正在我的胸膛里不甘寂寞地翻涌着。

“那么，现在我还要送你一份东西。”

阿修从大衣口袋里捣鼓好一会儿，最后在众目睽睽之下掏出了那只化得比平时还要浓妆艳抹的小芥子，"喏，就是这个。"

白石不解地看着他。

"这是我送给新任继承人的礼物，平善和原哲接任部长的时候，我也给他们送过。接下这个，就说明你发自内心地愿意接下庭球部部长的职责了。"阿修眯起眼睛哑声道，我有点想笑，但阿修的神色看上去凝重而端肃，眼神也不像平日那样玩味与随和，我看见他的绿眼珠里有不容置喙的严肃认真。

白石站在阿修跟前，我站在他身后，周遭所有四天宝寺庭球部的正选成员把他们两人围在一起。我看不见白石的脸，也感受不到他的情绪，但我的心却在胸腔内越来越剧烈地收缩鸣叫，莫名其妙的焦虑感像从我嘴里灌下的一口烈酒，从气管里直冲上去，噎得我喉咙发疼。

所有人的目光都饱含着如炬的期待，朝着白石的方向投注过去。不知为何我却感觉那些目光全都汇聚在我身上，正一刀一刀地切割着我的身体。

白石的肩膀动了动，我看到他走上前一步，接过阿修手中那个再轻巧不过的木头人，姿势仿佛接过一樽重似千钧的奖杯。

所有人都热切欢呼起来。小春几乎就要冲上去给他一个亲吻，小石川兴高采烈地揽住他的肩膀，阿银一言不发，只微笑地拍拍他的后背，就连财前脸上都不动声色地露出笑容。阿修叼着那根牙签勾起一边嘴角，伸出手去揉了揉他的头发。

我的心仍然咚咚咚，一刻不停地打着鼓。我避开几乎快挂在他脖子上的一氏，急切地走上前一步，转头去观察白石的表情。他脸上只有如释重负的微笑。察觉到我的眼神，他转过头来看着我，那张近在咫尺的面孔上，一对沉褐色的眼瞳璀璨如星，笑起来的模样分明还是我认识的那个白石藏之介。我心头的那份重担终于放了下来，也毫无保留地对他露出往常那种没心没肺的笑容。

 

 

“这个好像应该贴在那里。”千岁黝黑的手指在我的视线内晃了一晃，移到白板右侧的本周日程进度栏旁边。

“啊，抱歉。”我连忙把手上的表格移归正位，“刚才有点走神了。”

“谦也前辈你从刚才开始就没集中过精神吧。”财前趴在桌上懒洋洋地说。我嘁了一声，搬着纸箱经过角落的时候顺手敲了一下他的脑袋，“那你是来这干什么的，睡觉？”

“原本我自己来收拾就可以，”白石熟练地无视了我和财前的日常性拌嘴，从千岁手上又接过一个纸箱，对他露出一个有些抱歉的官方部长式微笑，“还要麻烦你来当苦力，真是抱歉。”

“那我呢？”我忍不住出声抗议，“我就不是来给你当苦力的吗？”

“哎，这你都要争。”财前叹了一口气。

千岁闻言只是笑了笑，“别在意。不过部活室难道没有专门的一年级生来打扫吗？部长亲自来部活室打扫卫生，这我还是第一次见到呢。”

提到一年级生，我就想起阿修去年那道骗过所有正选的诡计，不由得恨恨地咬了咬牙。在财前加入后，虽然一夜间增加了好几批慕名而来的学生，白石却出乎意料地筛除了他们之中的许多人，甚至还为刚入部的低年级生们安排了分组测试。这也是他刚上任部长后没多久的事情。

想到这里我心里更忿忿不平了，“因为我们监督是个奸诈的大叔。”

千岁有些疑惑地看着我，白石噗嗤一声笑了出来。“一年级的人都在准备下周的选拔赛，所以没让他们过来帮忙。小石川这周六也有自己的事情。”白石一边说一边有些玩味地看向我，“但是按照目前看来，谦也才是真正在操着副部长的心的人呢。”

“我可是常识达人。”我从鼻子里哼了一声。

“四天宝寺对待一年级居然这么严格，”千岁笑道，“难道我这次入部，也需要通过考核吗？比如和你们所有人轮流比一场之类的。”

“本来没那么打算的。按照监督的风格，只要拿到一个他珍藏的小芥子，再有耐心听他念叨完五六分钟的人生箴言，就算是正式成为我们四天宝寺庭球部的一员了。”白石眯起精明的双眼打量着他，“不过既然你都这么说了……”

“也不是不可以，对吧？”千岁说，同样对他报以微笑，笑容里多了几分兴奋和期待。

我感到很意外，“就这样决定了吗？要比一场？正选算起来都有八个，白石你想让千岁累死在球场上吗。”

白石的微笑突然有些怪异起来，笑意从他的嘴角似乎渐渐褪去，又如同结了一层冰一般僵化在他的脸上。他转过眼睛看着我，只是还未等他说些什么，财前先插进话来。“我觉得这方法不太可行。”他说，我察觉到他似乎也往我这里意味不明地看了一眼。

白石一手掐着腰，看了看坐在会议桌前别过头的财前，又看了看我，本想说的话没有再继续说下去。

“那么，组双打不就好了吗？”千岁歪过身，很自然地搭上了白石的肩膀。我心头顿时涌起异样的不适感，在胃里像枝桠一般迅速地扩散蔓延开来，一路直达我的心脏。在这样的肢体接触下白石微不可察地僵了僵身体，转头对他笑了笑。我分明从他的笑容里捕捉到一丝转瞬即逝的不自然。“上一次以对手的身份和你们交手，我也很好奇现在你的进步能到什么样的地步，再和我对战一次吧，白石？”

白石看着他，神情里隐约多了几分欲言又止，“我们——”

“财前，”千岁又转过头去，笑着对坐在位置上一言不发的财前说，“介意和我组一队吗？”

我这时才反应过来他的话意味着什么。白石站在千岁身边，被他搭住的那边肩膀有些僵硬地抬着，目光向我这里看了过来。我几乎是下意识地躲开了他的视线。有一瞬间，我恍惚感觉到国二时期那种早已随时间而冲刷淡去的怪异心理，那种自从白石当上部长，自从我在全国大赛的单打上败北起那阵盘旋在心头的介于忿怒与愧怍之间的怪异心理，它一度让我在白石面前快要抬不起头；此刻它有如傍晚的潮水一般再度爬了上来，逐渐淹没至我的头顶，我开始感到胸口发堵，呼吸艰涩。

 

 

TBC


End file.
